Fall back to black
by jt1102
Summary: What if peter disired the symbiote and became a villan


Peter was sitting at his table, thinking about what happened. He locked venom away and split the symbiote from Eddie but he felt something was off, he felt lonely for once.

Mj had recently dumped peter and moved away from NY, the only person he had to talk to was gone. Aunt may was dead, she died to cancer a year ago. Peter had lost everything, but he would still keep people safe. For now.

He was sick and tired of battling the villains he thought 'what would it be like if I were a villain' he asked himself. Then he he thought he would become venom for a day to see what it's like. He knew where the symbiote was held at and how to brake into it without anybody noticing he was there.

Peter was sitting at the end of his bed looking at his red and blue suit 'I'll miss these colours' Peter said. He slipped on the slim fit suit and attached his web shooters, he was ready, he set off to the lab where venom was.

He sat on the roof of the lab thinking to himself 'should I go through with it' he was doubting himself that the city needed a hero. No. It was clear that some people didn't appreciate his work.

Peter slipped into the lab, now running towards the safe where venom was kept, Peter entered the code to get the vile of the black slimy substance.

Peter swung back to his apartment to regain his thoughts, he liked the thought of being back with the symbiote but then remember what happened when he nearly killed the goblin with it.

The black slime swirled in the vile almost tipping over and smashing, but Peter didn't notice. Then it smashed on the floor, Peter looked at the goo in floor, now looking deep at the goo peter throw his costume at it.

It latched on to the suit stretching the full suit out, it started at the shoes of the suit and made the shoes turn into claws, black claws. It stretched up to the lower body and then to the upper body of the suit dying it black, in the middle where the small black spider turned into a giant white spider and it formed the same spider on the back of the costume. Then it reached the mask making the white lenses turn to jagged white patches.

Peter was amazed at what was happening before him. He started to grin a little at the costume. He made his mind up he was going to be a villain for a day. Before he put the suit on he said 'wonder where the jaw is but I'm okay with this look.

He now put his foot into the suit, he pulled it straight out because it felt slimy, but he didn't back down from the thought of being venom for a day, he shoved is foot into the claw like shoe and did the same with the other, then he shoved his arms into the arms of the suit with claws at the end. He zipped up his costume then the zipper was gone, he looked at the mask before he put it on. 'Here I go' Peter said. Shoving the mask on his head Peter felt it attach to the suit becoming whole.

Peter laughed loudly as he felt the symbiote flush power through his body 'why did I ever get rid of you' peter chuckled to himself. His body was becoming Why with the suit and peter loved this he felt more alive than ever, 'I love this, venom hear me fully bond with me!' Peter cried.

'Why yess Peter' it hissed

'Open you mouth then to fully bond'

Peter opened his mouth and let the symbiote flood down his mouth, it coated everything in black, Peter opened his eyes and felt the power again 'give me more' he said. Then while speaking the mask ripped in half then sharp teeth started to poke out, this made peter really excited. Then a pink serpent toung rolled out of the mask. The bond was completed.

Peter walked over to his mirror and touched himself to make sure it was real. It was real peter was now hissing at the mirror. 'How about we cause some mayhem' they hissed together.

Causing robberies and murdering the innocent peter got a joy ride from i 'why didn't we do this in the first place' peter hissed, he now liked using 'We' as he was completely bonded to venom.

Now waking up in his apartment Peter walked to his bathroom to see if it was still there, when he looked it wasn't there. Peter ran to his wardrobe then he looked in it to check if it was there. Then a black slime flung itself onto peter causing peter to sent back into his bed. It crawled all over him to form venom.

Peter began to smash everything in his apartment, he left no sign of his old life behind, no more photos of mj or aunt may no more Spider-Man.

Peter was gone only venom remained.

They hissed 'we are VENOM!'


End file.
